


Plus One

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: Desperately needing someone to bring as her date to a wedding, Hermione recruits Draco to pretend to be her boyfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoredRavenvlaw620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/gifts).



> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry I have been away for so long, I will make this quick! Writer's block almost killed my muse. I missed you all so much and can't wait to finish my other WIP stories!
> 
> This was written for the lovely Leigh Raymond as a Secret Santa gift; I hope you enjoy. Alpha'd by the fabulous thedarklordherself and Beta'd by the amazing HeartofAspen
> 
> I only own my imagination sadly

* * *

Hermione stared at the letter on her table stating she was invited to her cousin's wedding. The problem was she had no date, and both Ron and Harry were busy. She had one other option, but was worried. "I guess I should get it over with, I'm running out of time."

Knowing he would be at home, Hermione gathered her letter and wand before heading to his house.

Draco sat in a lounge chair, enjoying the breeze in his garden. "It's nice out today, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but if Granger were here, you would be acting differently." Blaise smirked as Draco punched his arm. "Well, I'm just stating the obvious, no need to get defensive."

Draco glared at him before quickly looking to the small lake in his backyard. "I told you not to say anything about that. What if someone heard you? No one can know I like her."

Blaise started laughing before a grin formed on his face... a suspicious grin. "Well, you could tell Granger, she wouldn't mind."

Before Draco could reply, he heard footsteps coming towards them. When the person spoke, his stomach dropped and a blush formed at the base of his neck.

"Tell me what, Zabini?" Hermione asked as she walked closer to the two of them. She sat at the end of Draco's chair. "I came to ask a favour."

"It's nothing, Blaise was just being annoying like normal." Draco cleared his throat and sat up, hoping she hadn't noticed the change in his voice. "What kind of favour?"

Blaise grinned as he stretched out his arms. "Whatever you say, Draco."

Hermione shook her head before pulling her invitation out and handing it to Draco. "You see, my cousin is getting married and I don't have a date. I was hoping you'd go with me? It wouldn't be a real date, more like a fake one. Awhile back, I told my family I had a boyfriend, to get out of a thing. They think I still have one." She looked embarrassed as pink filled her face.

Reading the letter, Draco tried not to look too excited. He could pretend to be dating her. "I can see if I'm available that weekend."

"He isn't busy. He has no life besides thinking of-" Blaise was cut short as Draco punched him in the side. "I mean I'm positive he's free."

"Great!" She clapped her hands excitedly and stood up. "You will love Hawaii, and I promise I will make it as painless as possible for you. Just show up, enjoy your weekend, and it's only fake so no need to worry about that aspect."

Draco sighed. Of course, it would turn out worse for him after. He liked her more than a friend, but had a feeling that weekend would not be fun. "Yeah, no worries Granger. I can fake it when I need to, just let me know when you need to leave."

Hermione hugged him tightly before smiling. "You are a lifesaver, Draco. I would have been so embarrassed if I had to go alone. That's why you're one of my best friends." She left the two of them and hurried home to pen her cousin a reply.

"Well, Draco," Blaise smirked as he watched his friend, "I'm sure you won't have any problems faking it."

Flipping Blaise off, Draco crossed his arms over his chest, but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

A week had gone by and just like that, it was time to attend the wedding. Draco had been viciously picked on by Blaise, who laughed at him every time Hermione had sent him a message.

"It's another note from your 'girlfriend', isn't it?" Blaise smirked smugly.

"Shut it, Blaise. She isn't my girlfriend." Draco skimmed the note before tossing it to the side.

"Not yet," he remarked before taking a sip of his tea.

Draco glared at his friend before walking towards the fireplace. "I have to meet her and go on a Muggle transportation device called an aeroplane. I will see you Monday at work."

Blaise put his tea down and smirked. "Do tell your girlfriend I said 'hi'. Remember it's fake, so keep your hands to yourself."

"You're a funny one, Zabini," he mumbled under his breath as he Disapparated to Hermione's flat.

Hermione was leaning against her counter and smiled when she saw Draco. "Right on time, let's head to the airport."

"Alright, are we still going alone?" Draco asked as he checked to make sure he had all his things.

"My Mum and Dad will be coming, but they're flying coach." She grabbed her beaded bag and took his hand. Noticing him freeze up, she smiled at him. "Best to start pretending now, we have to look like we are in love."

He attempted not to blush slightly and smiled back. His words caught in his throat as he gulped and followed her.

The airport was crowded with Muggles travelling. Hermione and Draco held hands as she pulled him through the crowd.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione called out as she spotted her parents.

"There you two are! I was worried you were going to be late." Mrs Granger hugged both of them and smiled.

"We just got caught up in wizard traffic, the Floo network was busy today," Hermione explained as she let go of Draco's hand and hugged her father.

Draco looked around and swallowed hard. He didn't like this place, too many people. Hearing his name being called, he turned and saw Mrs Granger. "Sorry."

Mrs Granger smiled before repeating herself, "Draco dear, don't look so worried. I just wish Hermione would have told us sooner that you two were dating. You both hang out so much, we should have realised it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. She wanted to keep it quiet. My name is still a bit tarnished from the war." He rubbed his neck awkwardly with the inside of his hand.

"No worries, Draco, Frank already saw how you looked at her and wasn't surprised." She smiled and walked over to where Hermione and Frank were talking, leaving Draco alone.

Draco watched them and sighed inwardly. If only this wasn't fake. He would have to be real to win her over. This was his only chance.

* * *

The plane ride was too long and unstable for Draco's liking. They had first-class seats but it didn't ease his nerves any, not even when Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He watched her awhile like that: her soft snores, the way her lip pouted when she started to dream. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, which caused her to smile in her sleep.

Those happy thoughts soon left him as they started to land the plane and he had to go back to pretending. He squeezed her hand one last time before leaving the plane.

The hotel was huge and Draco made sure they got a suite room. It had two beds in separate rooms, so she could have her space. After checking out the room, they headed down to the lobby to meet her family.

Hermione ran to the cousin she hadn't seen her in years and hugged her tight. "Emily! I'm so excited for you."

"You look beautiful! Is that him?" Emily pointed at Draco, grinning. "If I didn't have my Hugh, I would enjoy looking at that one."

"Yes, that's Draco, my boyfriend." She watched as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. "We went to the same school, from enemies to lovers."

"How long have you two been together?" Emily asked curiously.

Hermione froze. She forgot to go over with him those small details. This whole plan could mess up if she didn't fix it now. "About a year. Where is Hugh? We made a bet I have to cash in on." Hermione winked before laughing to change the subject.

Emily pulled Hermione's arm and dragged her to a table by the entrance. "Look who I found, honey." She grinned and shoved Hermione forward.

"Mione! It's been too long, 'bout six months." Hugh exclaimed as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Yes, I've been busy with things and work." Hermione smiled and looked around.

"With things, you mean that boyfriend of yours?" Hugh laughed and walked towards Emily, kissing her softly on the lips. "We have rehearsal dinner soon, love."

Hermione looked at Emily, betrayed. "I told you not to tell anyone, you know they will make a big deal out of it. I don't want this family to scare him."

Laughing, Emily placed a hand on her arm. "I only told Hugh, promise!"

Draco happened to be looking for Hermione and was about to give up when he heard her. "Time to pretend." He walked up behind Hermione and placed his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "There you are, I was looking all over for you."

"Well, you found me. Sorry I left you alone, I had to find the groom. Remember I told you about Emily and Hugh." She felt her cheeks heating up as Draco moved his hands but kept one on her side, sliding it down to rest on her hip.

"Hello, Hugh. I'm Draco," He shook his hand and smiled. Draco squeezed her hip softly before grinning. "This one has been keeping me a secret I'm told."

"Secrets as good-looking as you can't be kept too long." Emily winked.

"Hey, we're getting married, you're not supposed to be ogling other men!" Hugh exclaimed teasingly.

Hermione blushed from embarrassment and leaned into Draco. "What can I say? I wanted him all to myself."

They chatted for ten more minutes before making their way to the rehearsal dinner. The walk seemed to take ages. Once at the room, Hermione took Draco to their seats and sat down.

"Thank you for that, Draco. I was worried it would seem fake." Hermione looked relieved and squeezed his hand before talking to the relative sitting next to her.

"Not as fake as you think," Draco said quietly to himself before noticing all the people around him. The table was filled with six other people, all of whom were her relatives.

She introduced him to all her family and held his hand most of the night. Soon it was time to head back to their rooms.

Draco held the door open for Hermione as they entered their suite. Both tired from their flight and the dinner, they sat on the couch to relax.

"You did amazing tonight, I never knew you could act so well." Hermione looked impressed and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Tomorrow will be tough, think you can do it?"

"You can count on me. But we'll be dancing all night," Draco smirked as he looked at her, an idea in his head. "We can practice now if you want."

She looked confused as he placed a hand on her chin and leaned forward. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Practice the fun part of being a couple, since you know your family won't believe you unless they see us kiss at some point."

A blush slowly covered her neck as she thought of kissing him, as that had never been a part of her plan. "That makes sense, but we are only pretending to be dating. That means none of this is real."

"Unless you fall for me at the end of all of this. I mean, look at me: single, rich, and very attractive." Draco winked at her before becoming serious.

"That won't happen, we both know _you_ will fall for _me_. Zabini might have mentioned something like that." Hermione smirked before grabbing the pillow behind her back and hitting him in the chest. "I'm going to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow!" She kissed him on the nose and hurried to her room.

Draco watched as she left and smiled to himself. He loved that side of her personality. If only he could tell her the truth, he wouldn't have to pretend. This weekend was going to be torture.

That night he dreamed of Hermione straddling him on the couch as he made her scream his name. Needless to say, Draco woke up with a hard cock and 'Hermione' on his lips. It was a good thing her room was on the other side of the suite.

After a steaming hot shower and a proper release, Draco was ready to start the day. Walking out of the bathroom, he spotted Hermione standing in the hall, a pink blush on her cheeks and the back of her neck. "Sorry, it's free now."

"That's okay... I didn't wait too long. I may need help with my dress later if you wouldn't mind." She walked into the bathroom quickly and closed the door. Hermione had heard him, every grunt, and she didn't know why it embarrassed her.

An hour later, Draco heard her calling him from the other bedroom. He went to her room and suddenly, words were caught in his throat. She had a strapless, green gown on, the back of which dipped slightly. It hugged her hips perfectly, and that coupled with the innocent look on her face made his trousers suddenly uncomfortable. "You called for me."

"I need help with the zipper, it's stuck at the top." Hermione tried to pull the zipper up to the clip but it kept jamming. "Think you can get it?"

"Did you forget about magic?" He laughed and pulled his wand out before tapping it on the zipper. "See all fixed, I'm surprised you didn't think of that yourself." He smirked as Hermione glared playfully at him.

She huffed and walked to the loo to fix her hair. "I was trying _not_ to use magic, thank you very much."

When she had finished fixing herself up and left the loo, Draco felt his jaw drop. "How do I look?" she asked. "I don't want to be prettier than the bride."

"You look so beautiful, Hermione." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her chin. "If this was real, I would kiss you right now." Draco stared into her eyes and smiled.

They were caught in the moment and didn't hear someone knocking on the door. Their breath caught as they leaned closer to each other, a quirk of their lips. Soon they were mere centimetres from each other until a loud knock brought them back to reality.

"I should get that…" Hermione backed away quickly and looked anywhere but at Draco.

"Sorry, was caught in the moment… guess I'm a better actor than I thought." He walked away feeling like an idiot. Draco knew he had just blown any chance of winning her over now. "Let me know when you need to leave."

She watched as he walked to his room and shut the door. Shaking the weird feelings away, Hermione opened the door. "Mum, is she ready to get dressed?"

"Are you okay, sweetie? You seem flustered." Mrs Granger looked around the room. "Yes, we should head down to the venue. Where's Draco?"

"I'll get him." She walked to his door and knocked softly. "We need to leave, I'll meet you in the hall."

The door opened a beat later and Draco walked past her, clearly still embarrassed. The thought that she had almost found out how he truly felt still didn't settle right with him.

The venue was a fifteen-minute walk from their hotel. They stopped at the entrance and Mrs Granger headed upstairs. "I'll be there in a minute, Mum."

Draco avoided her eye as he went to walk inside. "I'll see you when you're finished."

"Draco, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened and I…" Hermione gave him an apologetic look before hurrying up the stairs, leaving Draco alone.

"Don't worry, I know you don't love me back." He said to himself as he made his way to a seat in the back.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Hermione came back down and sat next to him. She had tears in her eyes and looked at Draco. Weddings always made her emotional, and the heart to heart Emily and she had before she came down didn't help much. "Let's talk about it later, it's time for the fun to begin."

The vow exchange was different than Draco had seen before, but these were Muggles. He looked over and saw Hermione crying, so he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. Wiping the tears from her cheek, he kissed her softly on the forehead. "You're even beautiful when you cry," he said so softly that she barely heard him.

When the newly married couple made their way down the aisle, she clapped excitedly. Grabbing Draco's hand, she squeezed it and grinned. "Time to eat and dance!"

Making their way to the reception, neither realised they were still holding hands. They were handed leis as they entered, each one mixed with purple, pink, green, and yellow flowers. Draco put Hermione's over her head and rested it gently on her neck, his fingers lingering on her collarbone. A blush covered her neck as she felt eyes on them. "Blushing brings out your beauty, makes you look more…" Pink tinted his cheekbones as he stopped talking, the last word lost in his breath as he watched her. "Let's sit down."

They sat down to eat and heard Draco's stomach growl, making them both start to laugh. The options all sounded mouth-watering; Crispy Kona Island Catch, Liliko'i Brown Butter, Toasted Macadamia Nuts, Sautéed Island Greens, Moloka'i Sweet Potato or Seared Jumbo Scallops, Pineapple Rosemary Compote, Volcano Honey Caviar, Lemon Oil Powder.

Deciding to each order one option, they would sample some off of the other's plate. "Just warning you I don't like to share things I like." Draco smirked before winking and taking a sip of champagne.

"I guess this weekend I'm yours then, are you going to share me?" Hermione joked as she tilted her drink and sipped it.

"We will see, though I tend to be a bit selfish with my toys." He downed his glass and chuckled, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

They heard applause as the newlyweds walked through the door. Everyone stood up and congratulated the couple before they walked to the dance floor for the first dance. Draco watched Hermione as she grinned happily at her cousin. He always loved seeing her smile, maybe he could be the reason one day.

"Come, let's dance while we wait for the food." He looked up and shook his head slightly, his train of thought pushed away.

"If you can keep up with me, I know how you are on the dance floor. Remember that night in the pub?" Draco grinned as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

She pulled him to the dance floor and smirked, their eyes connecting for a split-second before they looked away. "Well, Mr I Can Dance Better, show me."

He laughed before pulling her forward and placing a hand on her waist. His other hand holding hers lovingly. "Hold tight, love, you may fall for me for real."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." They danced through four songs before it was time to eat, both of them flushed in the face from laughter.

"I must say, you can still hold your own on the dance floor." He realised they were still holding hands but pretended to ignore it.

She rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his shoulder. "Don't act so surprised, I did attend classes when I was little."

A spark of excitement entered his eyes. "Oh, something you didn't learn from a book? Shocking." Draco grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. An innocent grin filled his features. "You're lucky you're handsome, that's the only thing saving you from that comment."

"Oh, so you only think I'm handsome, not gorgeous or a genius, or that you love me." Draco's eyes lit with something, but she couldn't figure out what. He playfully smirked before being interrupted by the food coming.

Each plate looked mouth-watering as the delicious aroma of food filled the room. They started to eat, a blush covering her cheeks when he would sneak a look at her. Things were going perfect. Hermione's family were convinced they were a couple and not just friends.

After twenty minutes of enjoying their meal and chatting with the bride and groom. They headed back to the dance floor, filled with food and alcohol. Draco twirled Hermione around and grinned.

"You know how beautiful you are?" Draco tucked a curl behind her ear, causing her to look into his eyes. He closed the small gap between them and kissed her gently.

Hermione bit her lip and put her arms around his neck. He sure knew how to play the perfect boyfriend, but something felt odd. Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were flying inside. She couldn't be… no Hermione had to tell herself, it's pretend.

They danced slowly and held tight to each other, both reminding themselves it was fake. The night went by slowly after that, each dance and hold of hands caused their hearts to race.

"I never would have thought you would fall in love." Emily sat next to Hermione and smiled knowingly. "I've seen it all night, and you two are adorable together."

"What do you mean? You've seen what all night?" She felt her heart rate increasing. There was no way she was falling for him, for real. He was only faking it like she had asked.

"He loves you, there is a look in his eyes. I know you two have only been dating a little over a year, but I see it." She grinned and hugged her cousin.

Hermione gulped nervously. There was no way, Draco was just great at pretending. "We haven't talked about that much, I guess we have just been enjoying our time together."

Emily grinned secretly before standing up, a laugh on her lips. "Well, I'll be your bridesmaid when you two get married."

"Em, we aren't getting married. I don't want to rush things with him." She sighed, slightly annoyed. Somehow, Hermione had been afraid this might happen.

Draco walked towards the table and kissed her on the top of her head, his hand squeezing her shoulder. "I'm back, love. Are you okay? You look worried about something."

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm fine, now that you're back. Did you have fun talking to my Dad? I told him to be nice." She kissed the top of his hand and sighed with relief when Emily went off to mingle with other guests.

"So much fun, he wants me to come around more. Said I am good for you and not to hide from the family." He laughed before sitting in his seat and smirking. "I told you I would do good, and everyone always loves me."

"You tell yourself that, Draco. You fooled Emily though. She thinks you are in love with me and that we have been together for at least a year." Hermione shifted in her seat and looked at him.

He froze for a second before putting up a mask. Hermione couldn't find out, not yet, not when he was stuck in Hawaii for two more days. "I fooled everyone, I'm that good." Draco took her hand and stood up. "Let's dance the last two dances, I have two days to make you fall for me."

Laughing, Hermione stood up and followed him. A distraction from her thoughts would be good. "Good luck with that."

The rest of the night seemed magical, so to speak. By the time they arrived back at their room, both Hermione and Draco had drunk way too much. They stumbled into the room and couldn't stop laughing. Stopping in the hallway, he looked at her and smirked mischievously.

"Why are you looking like that?" He looked good enough to make her knickers wet.

"I'll tell you if you come closer, you sexy witch." He felt his pants tighten as she walked closer. Hermione was what he wanted, he was too drunk to hide his feelings.

She squeaked as he pinned her against the wall, his breath hitting the side of her neck. When Draco kissed the spot below her ear, Hermione's breath hitched. "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco chuckled huskily and looked her straight in the eyes. The look of desire caused her to shiver. "Showing you the truth, love." He leaned his head down and kissed her softly. His teeth were scraping her bottom lip as she kissed him back.

The kiss deepened and Hermione moaned, a sound that made Draco groan with need. They made their way to the closest room and couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Clothes started to litter the floor as they reached the bed, both lost with desire and need.

Draco groaned when she went to unbuckle his belt. "Are you sure you want to?" Fear filled his mind that there was a chance she would say no.

"Does this answer your question?" She unclipped her bra and tossed it to the ground. After hearing him growl and lick his lips hungrily, Hermione pulled him by his trousers. She lowered to her knees and pulled his belt off, a sigh of relief left his mouth as his cock was covered with Hermione's mouth.

"Ah, fuck," Draco groaned and slowly moved his hips back and forth. "Come up here."

Hermione looked up at him and wiped the corner of her lips. She stood up and was pulled into an intense, deep kiss. Every feeling she had been experiencing was coming to the surface. Had she really had feelings for him this whole time? It felt so right to kiss him. She didn't want this new feeling to stop.

He pulled out of the kiss and placed kisses along her jaw and neck. "You look amazing, I need you so fucking bad." Draco moved to the bed and pushed Hermione gently on it before removing the rest of their clothes and kissing down her body. He made it to her warm and waiting core before licking greedy along her lips. As a whimper left her, Draco pushed his tongue deeper inside and bit softly on her clit.

"Draco, fuck! That feels so good." Hermione arched her back as he licked her harder, his finger fucking her at the same time. "Yes, love, ah, oh Merlin." Her orgasm hit hard as Draco licked up every last bit of it before climbing up the bed and claiming her lips roughly. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her wanting pussy against the tip of his cock.

"Are you sure?" Draco looked her in the eyes and searched for an answer. He would never do anything without her approval. When she bit her lip and nodded, he growled possessively and slid himself inside her. He could swear he saw fireworks as he pulled in and out slowly, every noise she made stirring his lust. Picking up speed, he groped her breasts making her hips move faster. "So fucking good, just like I imagined."

Hermione pulled him down and kissed him hard, pulling him tighter with each thrust. They were in sync in every movement and soon all you could hear was flesh smacking and moans of pleasure. The bed shook hard and started to bang against the wall. "Yes… that feels so good… ahh, Draco." She came and held him inside her walls. He groaned in frustration and need before thrusting hard and emptying himself deep inside her.

"Hermione, I-" Draco was cut off as Hermione kissed him softly, a look of pleasure on her face.

"Stay inside me, it feels good." She curled up around him, making sure he didn't slip out of her. "We can talk in the morning, you beautiful, sexy man."

He pulled her tight and kissed her lips urgently but gently. "Sleep my beautiful witch, I won't leave you."

* * *

The next morning hit them both hard, as a hangover and sticky bodies were not comfortable. Hermione felt an arm around her waist and froze before everything came back to her. "Oh, Merlin!"

"It was that bad, huh?" Draco pulled her closer to his chest, a hurtful tone in his voice.

"Yes... I mean, no!" She started to blush as Draco rubbed circles on her back. "I just don't know what to think." Hermione felt him pull back and cold hit her skin.

Draco sat up and looked out the window, an unsure look on his features. "Sorry, it's my fault. I drank too much and couldn't keep it a secret anymore." He stood up and picked his clothes up before leaving the room, afraid to look at her.

Hermione heard the door shut and curled into herself. She was confused. One day she saw him only as a friend, the next she was started to have feelings for him. Last night had been amazing, but she just didn't understand. Tears filled her eyes as she heard the front door open and slam shut. One thing was sure, she was an idiot.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Draco sat at the hotel bar and downed his drink. He knew it was too good to be true. If only he had kept his mouth shut when they got back to their room. Now everything was ruined. Making up his mind, he headed back to the room to pack up. Hermione was still not out of her room yet, and it hurt him again. He was a fool.

She heard the shower running and excited her room, not caring that she was still naked. Spotting his bags by the door, she started to worry. Draco was going to leave. Hermione had to talk to him, convince him to stay. It was worth a try, right?

The shower cut off and Draco cursed under his breath. "Fucking idiot." Pain filled his chest as he thought back to her reaction and the night before. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Draco took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Please wait before you leave, I want to talk to you." She walked past him into the bathroom and shut the door softly.

Draco grabbed his clothes off the top of his bag and slowly got dressed. A look of sadness crossed his face, he loved her and had kept it a secret for a year. One drunk night, and everything was ruined.

The bathroom door opened an hour later and Hermione came out wrapped in a towel. Her eyes were puffy from crying and arms wrapped tightly around her chest. "Thank you. I'll get dressed real quick," she promised, but twenty minutes passed and she still was in her room.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, and walked to her door. Draco heard crying and his heart broke. She was crying because of him. He opened the door and sat next to her.

"Please don't leave. I just overreacted." She reached for his hand and looked at him. "I didn't realise I liked you until yesterday. It all hit me at once."

He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her temple. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have started kissing you, I take the blame. Not that I regret anything that happened, you were breathtaking."

Hermione blushed and leaned into Draco. She felt safe there. "I think I may have liked you for awhile, everything felt right yesterday."

"I've been in love with you for over a year… Blaise was the only one that knew. So I was never able to pretend to date you." Draco chuckled to himself. "I might have lost control of my emotions last night, but I was truthful."

"So you really do want to date me?" Hermione looked up at him and grinned, a kiss waiting for him on her lips.

Draco placed a hand on her chin, kissed her gently, and a spark went off between them. "Yes, I have for awhile now."

She kissed him back urgently as they laid on the bed. Before either one knew what had happened, they were naked and making love. A feeling of happiness filled the air as screams of ecstasy filled the room and hallway.

"That was better than the first time." Draco grinned before cuddling next to her, one hand holding her and the other resting on her breast.

"Mmm, I have to agree." She kissed him and smirked cheekily. "I guess we don't have to fake it anymore, boyfriend. You are mine now."

He kissed her nose and moved over top of her. "I told you I like to keep my toys to myself. You are mine now, Hermione." Lust filled his features as he looked down at the innocent look on her face and her naked body. Draco kissed her deeply as he slid himself inside her, a unison moan filled the room as they gave in to their feelings, not caring if the whole world knew.


End file.
